Sweet Little Mystery
by Coffee-Fae
Summary: Re-reposted! L is Bored of hiding, changing his name repeatedly, Misa's constant sqwaking, and being unable to sleep. L reunites with an old friend from his days in England only to find out that she is Light's cousin. Rated M for future lemons :
1. Chapter 1

**_This has been Re-Reposted bc this site makes no sense 90% of the time -_-_**

_**Disclamer: unfortunatly I dont own anynone from Death Note. (cries miserably) Kokukan/Ebony and her brothers are mine so NO TOUCHY! At least ten reviews before I post chapter 2.**_

L, Lawliet, Ryuzaki, Ryuga, they were one in the same. And he was so very tired of hiding. Sitting at his computer 24/7 was rather tedious. And also because of the light of the screens combined with his extreme sugar addiction he almost never slept. And, when he finally got a break to sleep, he simply couldn't. '_Damn Kira. Damn computers.'_ He thought as he tried to sleep. The bed was soft and cozy, as all the beds in headquarters, and he had -for once-decided to take a bath so he didn't smell his own body odor. But just because his body was relaxed didn't mean that his head was. _'If Light was Kira everything would make a lot more sense. But it has been proven innocent… well, to everyone else any way. I'm still not convinced. I know he was at some point but what happened is the real mystery. Maybe–'_

"Light-kun!" he heard the screech from the floor below, yanking him away from the deep abyss of his mind. _'Damn famous people,'_he added to his inner damned list. _'Well, might as well get up. Not like anyone else can sleep with that screech ringing in their ears. Why couldn't the second Kira be a singer instead of a model/actress?'_

He rolled out of bed with a groan. Tousling his hair he made his way to the closet. There was a pile of clothes on the floor. Piles were simpler than hangers. He dug out a clean, yet wrinkled, white shirt and clean-wrinkled jeans and put them on. He grabbed his cell phone and left the room.

Before he even got half-way down the hall Misa (damned actress) tromped down the hall right for him.

"Ryuzaki-kun!" she whined. "Wait- you're about to complain to me about something that Light did; that is completely out of my hands; is none of my business and is something that I probably don't want to know about," L said while texting Watari, begging him to bring him coffee with a giant bowl of sugar cubes. If he didn't get his coffee soon he was going to go start-raving-mad.

Misa gasped, "Wow Ryuzaki-kun, you're good. Can you guess what Misa was going to tell you?"

"I know I'm good, hence why I'm the one going after Kira. And I'm guessing your complaints have something to do with Light not having sex with you… again; something which I do not wish to have knowledge of," he said while edging around her and heading for the stairs.

"Wow you really are a genius! But Misa doesn't think you're as smart as her beloved Light. And " she pouted, "it was a text fight about Light-kun not wanting to have sex with Misa." She skipped a head of him and down the steps. Yup, completely damnable. And what does Misa know of smarts anyhow?

Just then, his savior appeared at the foot of the stairs. _'WATARI!' "_Watari, have I ever mentioned that you are an amazing help?" He said, taking the cup of heaven and the bowl of happiness and heading to his usual chair.

"Yes sir, I believe you have. At least whenever you see me after you have chatted with Miss Misa," Watari said with a small smile.

L smiled one of his rare smiles, "You know me too well, Watari." He hunched up in his seat in his usual unusual way and proceeded to drop two dozen sugar cubes into his coffee. Then he realized something.

"Where's Light?" he mumbled. He looked around. Mr. Yagami wasn't there either. "Watari, where are the Yagamis?"

"I have not seen them sir. Do you wish for me to call them?" "Yes please"

'_Hmmm… This is rather unusual.'_He thought right as his phone rang. It was Light.

"Hello Light. I was just wondering where you were."

"Sorry Ryuzaki, I meant to call you last night. Some of our family from Okinawa have come up for a visit and if I'd known sooner I would have told you that we wouldn't be there today, but-" his voice was cut short by someone singing in the background. L's Breath caught as he heard the solid, pure note ring out unhindered through the phone.

"Light… who was that?" L half whispered into the phone. "Sorry that was my older cousin Kokukan. My mother wanted for her to sing for us before she had to go." "Hmmm," Now he was interested. "Why haven't I heard of this talented cousin before? I ran thorough background checks on both sides of your family, which is simply routine for whom ever I work with. I do not recall this cousin of yours."

"She was adopted privately when she was just an infant. Her mother was my mother's youngest sibling and died during childbirth. She hemorrhaged."

"Ah. I am sorry to hear that. Still doesn't explain how I didn't notice her. Is she married or have a different name perhaps?"

"No. Maybe your sleep deprivation is getting to you. Anyway, I'll try to get there as soon as possible. Dad said he wanted to spend time here but I'm not all that into it."

"No, no, stay. Nothing is really happening anyway. I do wish you had taken Misa with you though. Some quiet would've been nice. Would you like me to send her over?" He said evilly.

It got fairly quiet on the other end, save for the singer's voice in the background. "You wouldn't. I know you don't like me but come _on_. Why do you think I ask to go home to begin with?" There was a slight panicky tone in his voice. It made L chuckle evilly in his inner thoughts.

"I won't on one condition. May I come and meet this singer who eluded me?"

"Um… our house is pretty packed at the moment. She and some of her brothers are coming with me to the university tomorrow. How 'bout you join us? They're thinking about attending next semester."

"Hmmm," He debated, _'Is meeting this cousin of his worth the Kira risk? Maybe she might know something about Light being Kira… Just that possibility might be worth the risk.'_ L was at a loss. "As I've said before, college life is fun… as long as it doesn't kill me. I suppose I'll be there. What time?"

"Nine a.m. I guess. See you there."

"See you," with that he hung up and stretched. _'L, are you trying to get killed? Going out into public just to see if that girl is who you think it is: have you lost your ever-loving mind?'_ His inner voice was, clearly, not very happy with him. He'll get over it.

"Watari is Misa still at headquarters?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes sir, I believe so."

"Hmmm." L rubbed his bottom lip as he thought about the years he spent in England.

Absently he reached for the phone and punched in the number for Misa's room.

"Heeeeeeelloooooooo?" she sing-screeched into the phone.

"Misa, do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, but Misa isn't going anywhere with Ryuzaki the pervert." L's eye twitched, _'anything to get her out of here,'_ he thought. "That's fine because I wasn't intending to go anywhere with you to begin with. Light called and was wondering if you wished to join him at his home to meet some more of his family."

There was a deafening squeal at the other end and a loud _klunk_ as she crashed the receiver onto the dock. _'I hope the phone is okay,'_ He thought absently. There was a great clamor up stairs as Misa click-clacked her way down the glass stairs as quickly as possible in her stilettos. L ignored her as she asked Watari for a ride to Light's house. "Watari, could you get me one of those big swirly lollipops while you're out?"

"Of course sir. What flavor?" Good question. "Hmmm… the rainbow flavor I suppose." And with that, Watari lead the blond, screeching annoyance to the car and left.

"Finally." L murmured with a sigh. He wrote a note for Watari to bring the lollipop to L's room, and then walked up the stairs thinking.

'_Where have I heard that name before,'_ he pondered, _'I know she wasn't in any of the background checks I ran on the Yagami family. I should have asked what her sir-name was. There'd be at least one less thing on my mind. Lovely voice though. Not at all like that screeching, blond parakeet, Misa.'_

L finally made up to his room, exhausted beyond belief. _'I might actually fall asleep,'_ he thought excitedly. He stripped off his clothes down to his boxers and dove into his comfy cozy bed. "Sigh… I can't wait till tomorrow, I might actually figure out this little mystery" And with that L drifted off into a much needed slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

L walked towards his usual bench that he waited for Light at the university. In the shade, away from the sun, and away from other people; just the way he liked it. It was October which meant the leaves were changing color and it was beginning to get chilly; Which meant that he would be spending even more time indoors and even less time outside than he already did. He hated being cold about as much as he hated getting sun-burned.

He looked up to where his bench was and was irked to find someone already occupying it. His eye twitched in annoyance but otherwise decided to deal with it. It was after all a public area so he shouldn't have been surprised at all. Never the less, he wasn't looking forward to being stared at for the way he sat.

'_Quit complaining and sit your ass down out of the sun,'_his inner voice muttered. He stopped his inner monologue long enough to notice that the person invading his spot was a young woman with unusually long, dark hair.

_Crap,_ he wasn't good with women. Well, he wasn't good with people in general but he really, really wasn't good with women. There had only been two in his life that actually meant anything to him and that was his mother and- _'_

_NO! Quit that! We agreed that you weren't going to think of_her_anymore.'_ He mentally slapped himself. He decided to just ignore the woman and sit as far away from her as possible.

L took off his shoes and stepped onto the bench then folded himself into his little hunched position. He heard a tiny giggle to his left but ignored it as he took out a pocket sized book and began reading. Few people knew of his third passion; Poetry. First and foremost was sweet stuff, secondly was delivering justice. Poetry was the third and would probably die if anyone ever found out. Only Watari knew of his poetry and he wouldn't tell a soul.

He heard more snickering emanate from the woman and he glanced to his left with is wide eyes. Her face was tinged red from suppressing her giggles, and her shoulders trembled beneath her black, long sleeved shirt. She glanced at him and L was shocked to find that her eyes were bright aqua blue and the color twinged something long buried in the back of his mind. He turned his head to fully face her which made her stop giggling, her eyes widen, and turn her head as well. Her face was a mask of disbelief as she whispered, "Lawliet?"

L was shocked as this blue-eyed woman whispered his real name.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he demanded.

He glanced around swiftly; making sure no one heard her. Then, the memories of long ago past summers in the windy hills of England stirred and engulfed his normally calm mind. _'_

_Where in the holy hell did she come from? She abandons you then pops up outta fucking nowhere like she was here just yesterday-'_

L kicked is inner self in the shin, effectively shutting him up. _'Don't even start.'_

"Do you not remember me? Well that's not really surprising since it's been years but I didn't think I had changed _that_ much. Where have you been Lawl-" He silenced her by placing his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. Please do not call me by that name. Call me Ryuga, at least in public." He breathed slowly, trying to calm his self out of his state of partial panic. Memories played through his mind's eye of him and the only other meaningful woman in his life, after his mother.

"Ebony… what are you doing here?" he asked as he moved his hands away from her mouth and cupped her cheek with a feather-light touch, afraid she would once again disappear at the slightest motion.

She smiled warmly, her eyes dancing, "I should be asking you that. I was born here ya know. My brothers and I are visiting some family. I'm actually waiting on them right now." She closed her eyes and clutched his hand closer to her face. He noticed that she had dark green eye shadow on her lids, which amplified the natural aqua green-blue of her eyes.

"Your turn, Ryuga," she said grinning as she leaned away from him but still holding his pale hand in hers.

"I've been here for a few months now. I've been working on the Kira case ever sense the number of heart attacks first began to reach never before seen heights." He sensed her go still and looked up from their hands. Ebony's face had gone slightly white and was looking at him with worry.

"I knew there was something wrong with you. Even as kids. Why of all people, are _you_ the one gunning for him?"

"Did you dye some of your hair blue?" L asked holding a lock of her hair in each hand; one was her natural black hair and the other was dark electric blue. He inwardly smirked when he saw her eye twitch.

"Need you ask? The answer to that is right in front of your face." She said taking hold of one of his tuffs of ratty hair.

"Well at least I won't have to bother with introductions now," a voice came, causing both L and Ebony to turn and look.

Ebony smiled, "Hey Light. What took you and where are my brothers?"

"They decided not to come. They said that they were still tired from the trip so they stayed home." Ebony rolled her eyes.

L couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You two know each other?" Ebony looked at him curiously and Light laughed.

"I thought you would have already figured out who my cousin was or at least looked like, Ryuga. This is my cousin Kokukan that I said I would let you meet last night." Light's expression turned sour. "Speaking of which, why the hell did you send Misa over? That was cruel and completely unnecessary." He grouched, glaring at L.

Kokukan laughed, "I thought she was really cute, not your type at all, but she was still very cute. I can't wait to see your kids."

"WHAT?"

Kokukan cracked up and L laughed quietly but it wasn't from Light's reaction. His laughter came from watching the young woman next to him. And, at that moment, believed that, for once in his nearly sleepless life, he was the luckiest investigator in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

L was in complete bliss-or at least his hand was- (that sounds dirty .) as he walked along side hand in hand with his most favorite person in the world. Ebony, or Kokukan, was his childhood best friend whom he had not seen in at least seven years. Not since before her family had moved away because of her father's job any way. There was only one issue at the moment: Light. How L wished he would just leave already. He could shower her around just fine without Light's assistance. However, he could not let him know that he had met Kokukan before, so he just played his usual silent genius self. Kokukan glanced at him several times but he just shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

They wandered aimlessly until a rather strange noise came from seemingly nowhere. Kokukan looked around for a moment before looking at L bizarrely. Then she snickered, "Ryuga… Are… are you okay?"

L shrugged, "Sorry I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in a while so…" He trailed off, suggestively staring at a sweet shop. His stomach growled again.

"Wow Ryuga. I didn't know your stomach made those noises," Light said with a chuckle.

"Oh leave him alone, Light. I don't blame him I'm hungry too. What do you guys wanna eat?" L noticed that though she was speaking to both of them she was only looking at him. He gave her a small smile and felt fluttering in his tummy.

"Actually, I have class is about fifteen minutes so I really need to be heading back. Ryuga, you coming too or are you going back to work?" Light said with slight emphasis towards L. L glared at Light where Kokukan couldn't see.

"I'm going to stay with Kokukan so she doesn't get lost on her way back."

Kokukan looked at Light and shrugged, "He's got you there cuz. I'll be okay."

_'Lawliet- one. Light- zero.'_ His inner self was apparently keeping score. _'Go me.'_ He thought as he and Kokukan made their way to the sweet shop. When Light was finally out of sight Kokukan punched L in the arm. "OWWWW! What the hell?"

"That's for making me suffer through his droning about everything and nothing," Kokukan semi-yelled, as she got up in his face.

"I have a gift for you that I've been saving for you since I last seen you. I don't know if you would still want it though." L said as he studied her face.

"Huh?" Kokukan was confused; she had the same look she used to get while doing her math problems. She might've grown into a young adult woman but her ten-year-old kid expressions were still there. He loved it.

"I said-"

"I know what you said, I'm just trying to figure out where the hell that train of thought came from," she said shaking her head, causing her hair to whip his shoulders, arms, and face. He caught a whiff of her lavender shampoo and unconsciously closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

"Do you want your gift now or after we eat?" He asked as he tried to form more coherent thoughts. He noticed that his voice had become huskier than normal. Kokukan must have noticed because she looked up, her confusion forgotten, and focused on trying to read his face.

She blushed lightly, "Now I suppose would be fine, but-" L didn't let her finish her sentence because he tilted her head back to see into her eyes before he leaned down and kissed her on her warm, pink lips. God, he wished he could have kissed her all those years ago when they spent nearly every day together, rain or shine.

He regretted like hell for keeping his feelings for her a secret all that time. L heard and felt Kokukan let out a deep sigh. She ran her hands up his arms feeling the lean natural mussels and then traveling down his chest, then around to his back. He gently rubbed his lips back and forth, gradually deepening the kiss.

He slowly pulled away, God only knew that he wanted to continue but he would not ruin her name by having a full out make out. He looked down at his dark haired Ebony and chuckled. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and her face was flushed.

"What's so funny," she muttered.

"Why so flustered?" He brushed a few stray hairs out of her eyes with his long fingers.

"I've just never been kissed with that much warmth put into it," she said nuzzling her face into his chest. L positively glowed.

"Come on," he said kissing her forehead, "let's go get some cake." L took her hand and proceeded to lead her to the sweet shop.

"Still addicted to sweet stuff I see," Kokukan muttered.

L laughed openly, "Of course, what did you expect? I thought it would have been obvious after sense I'm still on the ground after I fell for you." L grinned at her.

Kokukan rolled her eyes, "Sorry to tell you this, but corny come-ons aren't a good sound for you; or anyone for that matter. Maybe you should go back to being sweet."

L shrugged, "At least I can say that I've tried a come-on before," he said as he held the door for her.

He and Kokukan took a seat at a round spindly-legged table across from each other. _'Screw this'_ his inner self thought and mentally took control of his actions, forcing L to scoot his chair around to Kokukan's side of the table and cozied up real close like.

'_What the hell?'_

'_I'm doing you a favor so shut it!'_

'_I'm fully capable of doing things on my own thank you very much.'_

'_And you're too chicken to make any bold moves with women. Shut the shut up and chill. I'm done any way,'_ with that, L's inner self eased back to watch the show.

"So, I never knew you sang," L said as he looked at the extensive list of sweets on his menu.

Kokukan looked up, "Huh?"

"I heard you in the background singing when Light called yesterday. How come you never sang for me in England," he said somewhat jealously. Just then, their waiter came to order their drinks. Kokukan just ordered a hot Black Chi Tea with whipped cream and L ordered a Mocha coffee with an espresso shot and asked for a big bowl of sugar cubes.

When he left, Kokukan took L's hand and studied it thoughtfully.

"I didn't sing much back then L. I was happy then and didn't have any built up emotions," she frowned as she reminisced on something. "I was a very unhappy person after we left. I fought more with my family out of resentment, especially my father. I blamed him for making us leave. I began writing songs and learned to play a few instruments. Eventually my brothers and I started a band." Kokukan laughed, still looking at his hand. She looked up from under her bangs, offering a small smile, "Is there any way that you can forgive me?"

"Hmmm…" he said as the waiter came back with their drinks and L's bowl of sugar.

"How does a cookie pizza sound to you?" he asked, pointing at a picture on the menu. Kokukan nodded. The waiter left with their order.

L dumped at least half the bowl of sugar into his cup before he was satisfied with the sugar-saturation level. Kokukan just shook her head in awe before she took a sip of her tea. L forced himself not to smirk when she 'mmmmm-ed' from the taste and leaned her head back, eyes closed.

'_I believe that you and I both would enjoy hearing_that _again… or better yet, be the one causing it,'_ L bitch-slapped his inner self for the images that he caused to pop up in his mind. His clothes suddenly felt too warm as he eyed Kokukan's smooth neck.

Kokukan pulled her head back down to take another sip of tea. She noticed L staring at her in a fairly heated, frenzied kind of way and her cheeks flushed.

"Well?"

L looked u from his zoned out state, "Hmm?"

Kokukan smiled, "Is there any way that you can forgive me?"

L pondered that for a moment as he carefully sipped his mocha-y awesomeness in a cup. "Only on one condition," he said looking at her ominously from under his brow.

Kokukan gulped. "Only if you sing for me will I forgive you." Kokukan laughed right as the waiter came, bearing two plates and a huge double chocolate chip cookie pizza. L took a slice and placed it on her plate. Kokukan smiled at him, assaulting his stomach with butterflies.

"I will, I promise, but not here. I actually hate having an audience," she said taking a bite of her cookie pizza.

"Fine, but the longer you postpone it the more I'm going to have to punish you," he said tearing into his piece as he looked upon her.


	4. Chapter 4

L watched as Kokukan spun in a circle away from him as they wandered around just wasting time. He noted how graceful she had become; she was no longer the clumsy teen he had once known. Kokukan stumbled as she, momentarily, lost her balance making L chuckle. _'Well, maybe not_as_clumsy,'_L said to himself.

Kokukan heard him snicker, "What's so funny, huh?"

L smiled at her, "Nothing, I was just remembering how klutzy you used to be."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Well you weren't the Prince of Grace either. Actually you were more klutzy than I was."

"Still am," he muttered as she ballet-walked back to him. He looked at her curiously.

"I took both gymnastics dance lessons after three years of begging," She explained, "I actually choreograph for different people. Some of the music videos that involve real dancing are my work." L was surprised. He never expected her to become a dancer of any kind, let alone create dance for TV.

'_Just goes to show you, L, you don't know everything. Especially about her,'_ his inner voice sneered.

"So what have you been up to these past seven years," she asked as she took his hand again.

L shrugged, "I've become the top three detectives of the world. Nothing much really." Kokukan became quiet, out of either embarrassment or shock.

"How is that even possible?"

L smiled, "It's mostly just a ruse. The top three detectives are all one in the same… Me. Just to throw off all the people who would like to kill me."

Kokukan just shook her head. "I wish you weren't involved in any of this Kira mess. I've only just found you… I don't want to have to go through losing you all over again." L looked down at Kokukan, for once wishing that he wasn't either.

Something sweet and lovely floated through the air to his ears, sounding near yet far at the same time. L looked at Kokukan, who was gazing into the setting sun. _'She's singing!'_

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign_

_Instead there's only silence, can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping, I need to know where you are;_

_But one thing is for sure, you're always in my heart._

_I'll find you someday;_

_I'll keep on trying, Until my dying day,_

_I just need to know, whatever has happened;_

_The truth will free my soul._

As the last note faded into the now semi-starry sky, L gazed down at the amazingly talented woman next to him. His heart was filled with something he hadn't felt in many years. Kokukan let out a slight sigh as she looked from the horizon to L's face, an unfathomable expression on her face.

L suddenly wrapped his long arms around her and held her as close to him as physically possible. She gripped him by the back of his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck and he was grateful for showering the previous day. He felt something warm and wet slide down this neck and seep into the cloth of his shirt. _'Oh god, what did I do wrong?'_ he thought.

"Kokukan? What is it? What did I do? Oh god, I did something wrong didn't I?" He looked at her, eyes larger than normal, and lifted her head, franticly wiping her tears away with his long fingers.

Kokukan smiled through her gentle tears and grabbed his hands, stilling them. "The only thing you've done is reconnect me with my most favorite person in the world," she said, gazing into his dark grey eyes. L thought his heart would burst.

He leaned down and brushed his soft, pale lips against her forehead; then touched them to her nose. He finally kissed her lips in an achingly gentle way that had them both wanting more. Which, of course, was the idea. Kokukan clutched him even closer by his shirt. L gratefully complied by angling his mouth so that she could have easy access to do whatever she wanted to do to him and also 'accidentally' causing their bodies to press even closer. He could feel the lines of her body from her hips to her breast.

He pressed his lips more firmly to her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He opened his mouth just enough to brush her warm lips with his tongue. All he really expected was to just to get a taste of her lips when she surprised him by opening for him and meeting his tongue with hers. He couldn't control himself when he buried his hand in her dark, silky tresses, gripping the nape of her neck and slowly began devouring her sweet mouth as his want for her increased. Kokukan responded by sinking her hands in his hair as well and he felt her pull her face back as she grimaced.

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought, '_I may have bathed but I didn't shampoo.'_ Which, explained why she had pulled away and was now trying to extract her hands as gently as possible.

"Um… Ryuga, why is your hair so… greasy?" She had freed one hand and was working on removing the other. He hunched over even more so she wouldn't have to stay on her toes.

"I… um… I don't take showers very often and when I do, I don't use shampoo… I swear it's for my hairstyle," he lied about the last part if for no other reason than to have an excuse. He had never been embarrassed about much of anything before, but now he was so ashamed, he would do anything just to be able to go take a long cleansing shower and wash is hair at least three times before being in her presence ever again.

When her hand was, at last, free she looked as him curiously. "Don't worry about it. Just remind me next time and I won't fondle your hair. I shoulda known, guys are way more obsessed with their hair than they used to be," she just shrugged and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"Careful, the grease may stain," he muttered, causing her to laugh until she noticed his shamed expression. She grabbed his chin, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Lawliet," she whispered, "it is okay. As long as I have you back, I wouldn't have cared if you had pierced your face and tattooed your entire body to the point where no one could recognize you. You would still be my Lawliet." She kissed him gently then grabbed his hand, leading him once again.

"Well, I should probably be getting back. Everyone is probably wondering where I am," Kokukan said reluctantly.

"You staying at Light's?" She nodded. L shuddered as a wave of jealously washed through him. "I wish you weren't," he muttered under his breath.

Kokukan just laughed knowingly. "Well my brothers are too rowdy for us to get a hotel room and not have to pay extra for damages. They pay more respect to a relative's home than a hotel any way." She looked up at L hopefully, "Is there any chance that I might get to see you again before we leave?"

L thought for a moment. _'Don't do it man! You're supposed to stay an anonymous being! If you do that Light might get it and if he's Kira you're so dead!'_ His inner voice warned. But, he wanted to see Kokukan for as long as he could before she left.

He dug in his pockets for a moment before he pulled out one of his cell phones and handed it to Kokukan. "I'm giving this to you so I can contact you without giving you my number. Please don't-"

"Don't tell anyone that I have your phone," she finished for him.

L nodded, "Especially Light; He's the last person that needs to know of it." Kokukan looked puzzled but nodded, as she tucked it into her pocket.

"How will I know when it's you calling me?"

"The number will appear as 'untraceable' and I'm going to make it where only I can call that phone. Also, don't tell Light that you and I know each other from before. He may try to get information about me from you," he paused to ponder how safe it was for her to know about his suspicions about her cousin.

"You think he's Kira don't you," she guessed. L looked at her in shock. Kokukan smiled, "I may be a dancer but I'm not stupid. Why else would you be so wary of Light?"

L laughed, "Well, you got me there." L felt relieved that she didn't get upset at the fact that her cousin was a Kira suspect. "Are you surprised?"

Kokukan mused for a moment before answering. "Not really. I never thought he was quite right… He's too smart and rather childish. However, I don't think he's Kira. At least not entirely anyway." L nodded.

"I guess I should get you home," he said pulling out his other phone and calling Watari. "Could you come pick me and my friend up please," he asked when Watari answered.

"Yes sir, I have your location from the GPS in your phone so I will be there shortly."

"Thank you." L snapped his phone shut and pulled Kokukan over to a nearby bench.

"You sure you should be taking me home? Light might see you," she said as she snuggled up next to L.

"Light is at headquarters right now. He's helping with the Kira case in order to clear his name," L said as he absently played with her hair.

"Hmmm," hummed Kokukan as she leaned on his shoulder.

He recalled a time, a few months before Kokukan left England, when he could make his Ebony either giggle and twitch violently or fall asleep depending on how he played with her hair. That was his usual way of apologizing after he had upset her in some way. Luckily for him that it, almost, always worked.

He felt Kokukan's weight press into him and it was then that he noticed that she had dozed off. He smiled and leaned his cheek against the top of her head and inhaled her subtle scent of lavender. He wanted her scent all over him; in his skin, his hair, on his clothes, his bed sheets, anywhere and everywhere that was physically possible.

L was pulled out of his fantasy by the sound of Watari pulling up to the curb. L sighed and gently shook Kokukan to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, momentarily dazed. "Come on Ebony, let's get you home," he said as he softly rose from the bench, pulling Kokukan with him. He guided her to the car by her waist and opened the door for her. When he had seated himself, he directed Watari to take them to the Yagami household and then he settled back and pulled Kokukan to face him as he leaned his back against the door. He and Kokukan gazed into each other's eyes as L traced designs on her back; just absorbing the few moments they had with each other.

After Kokukan had been dropped off L felt as if he was going to cry. His arms felt cold and empty without Kokukan there to fill them. Everything seemed grey and lifeless compared to the bright warmth he had been surrounded by for the last several hours.

"Ughn-" L groaned as he flopped over in the seat. "

Something wrong sir?" Watari asked.

L sighed, "I feel like I'm falling from a warm, one thousand story building named Kokukan."

Watari laughed, "Is this the girl you were so attached to in England?"

"Yes…" L murmured. _'Yeah, and what a happy ending that was. You're risking you life for some woman who not only is leaving soon but is also Kira's cousin!'_L's inner voice was pissed from being ignored for the last few hours. _'Well you know what? She's fucking worth it so shut the hell up.'_ He wasn't about to let a little thing like Kira get in the way of his sweet desire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mwahahaha! I had extreme writer's block with this chapter but when I found my direction it was sooooooooooo much fun to write. This is a chapter for those of you who would like to torment Light by twisting his brain into knots. Though if he were actually to read the fun part he'd figure it out in a second… hmmm… perhaps… Anywayz let me know what you guys think of the fun part and if you don't know where the bloody hell it is then please let me know. :D**

L couldn't focus on the file on the computer screen at all. His thoughts were consumed by various images -both actual moments and fanaticized ones- of Kokukan floating in his head. And, if that wasn't distracting enough, Light's irritating girlfriend was squawking away right next to him trying to attract Light's attention. L groaned and rubbed his temples trying to clear his head.

'_I'm sure she would leave if someone would just back-hand her,'_His inner voice complained.

L sighed,_'Yeah probably but then everyone would start accusing that whomever slapped her was a woman hater. Which I am not.'_

L was drawn out of his mental conversation by Light speaking.

"No, Dad, I didn't get a chance to ask Kokukan when she was leaving, I meant to but I completely forgot. Speaking of which," he turned to L, "What did you and Kokukan do after I went back to class?" Light asked with an intense gaze.

L looked back to the monitor in front of him. "We walked around for a few hours… went and shared a cookie pizza. She was rather interesting. I told her that you were a Kira suspect." Light's face became red with anger. "She sang a little bit for me. Hmmm… it's too bad your girlfriend doesn't have a voice like that," L commented with a hint.

"Why the hell did you tell her that I was-"

"Am," L interjected.

Light growled, "-Am a suspect. How is that any of her business?"

L looked at him with a well-composed, half-hidden 'are you stupid' look, "She's your cousin for one thing. And she may very well be able to provide us with some insight." L munched on a still warm brownie and gazed over some data.

"Ryuzaki," Light moaned.

"By the way, everyone is allowed to have Halloween and the days before and after off so that you may be with your families, go to parties and such. Remember that you aren't allowed to come here to go trick-or-treating. But by all means enjoy yourselves," L stated, changing the topic entirely.

Matsuda poked his head out from a fairly large file, "Did someone just use 'Halloween' and 'parties' in the same sentence?"

L and Light both turned and glared at Masuda. "Quit being stupid Masuda," they said in unison. Matsuda ducked his head back into the file with a quick 'yes sir' and red ears. L almost chuckled.

L stretched up from his hunched position feeling thoroughly worthless. He'd been forcing himself to focus on the Yotsuba group file in front of him but it got him absolutely nowhere. Thoughts of Ebony still continued to plague his mind and his body was humming with a strange energy that was both foreign and familiar. It was extremely distracting and bothersome.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay? You've been reading that same page for the last fifteen minutes," Light half whispered to him jarring him out of his stupor.

"I'm fine Light-kun. I don't seem to be focusing as well today for some reason."

'_Bahahaha! Oh you defiantly know what_reason _is. Or, should I say problem? Perhaps it's the fact that you can't get the memory of the way Ebony's body felt pressed against you out of your head. Or maybe, you can't help but recollect what her lips tasted like. Heh heh… although… your fantasies are pretty distracting too,'_His inner voice mocked as he threw images at his inner eye.

L was grateful when Light spoke again. "Have you been eating enough sweets lately? Normally you would have consumed at least a cake and a half by now."

L looked down at his third piece of cake that he'd been playing with for the last hour. Yup… there was defiantly something wrong with him. "I just had something sweeter than I normally do yesterday."

Light raised an eyebrow, "What could possibly be sweeter than your daily two cakes, two bags of cookies, a whole canister of Folgers coffee, and whole bags of M&Ms, Skittles and Reese's Pieces? I don't believe such a thing exists."

L stared at Light for a moment, as did the rest of the Task Force. Matsuda spoke up, "Did you really just accurately list off everything that Ryuzaki eats in a day?"

Light just shrugged, "Observation is half the job of being a detective. I really couldn't help it. I mean, he sits next to me every day and keeps me up late too, I was bound to pick up on some of his habits eventually." He looked at L, "Frankly I'm surprised you haven't gone into a sugar coma yet."

L only stared. Finally, "I think you deserve a prize for that list of food items, Light. Only one other person has ever been able to figure out my diet just by observing me. And that was my childhood friend years ago when I was still in England. Hmmm… ironic."

"What is?" Light said looking absently at a page of data.

L shook his head, "Oh, nothing." He turned to his cake and ate the rest of it in about twenty seconds. "Watari, can you bring me some more cake please? My appetite seems to have returned."

"Yes Ryuzaki."

L turned to Light, "Thank you Light, that list reminded me of exactly why I enjoy my sweets."

Light chuckled, "No problem. Anyway, you never answered my question." He looked over at L expectantly, "What is so sweet that it would overshadow everything else that you eat?"

L looked away to a paper that he was holding up by his thumb and index finger. "I didn't answer because I don't have to. I refuse to give away any of my secrets," He glanced sideways at Light, "Especially to Kira suspects."

Light rolled his tawny eyes, "Again with the accusations. Anyway, something that sweet would probably be really famous so it probably isn't much of a secret to begin with."

L snorted which brought everyone's eyes back to the two geniuses, "My favorite sweet may be famous but not so that that sweet is obviously my favorite. If you were to bring me every sweetest sweet in the entire world of sweetest sweets none of them would be _**my**_ sweetest sweet because you're already thinking of sweets that could be my sweetest sweet but it's wrong because you're evaluating and thinking wrong." He paused to take a breath. "There for, you obviously don't completely know my diet as well as you think you do because you have no inkling as to what my favorite sweetest sweet could possibly be. And yes, you have seen my sweetest sweet before and you were with me at the time that I had my sweetest sweet with me but since you are thinking all the wrong way about sweetest sweets and anything related to sweets that are the sweetest you might as well give up…" L smiled at the blank look on Light's face, "Because you are wrong."

L turned back to his forgotten piece of cake, hiding his smile of triumph in the whipped cream that was not so sweet as the lips of his Sweetest Sweet.

**Taaaadaaaa! What do ya think? Was it a brain tease? Was it stupid? Was it funny? Did it hurt your brain? I know you guys probably want Light's reaction and you**_**will**_**get it but it is to be in the next chapter. Let the Le~Lz know what you think :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been rather busy packing and cleaning in preparation for move in day at my college. WOOT! Any way this chapter is kinda slow going and a tad random. I'm also suffering from writers block so please bear with me.**_

L was once again hunched up in front of his computer. Except that, there was one little difference: he was playing an online Hearts card game with three other people, MoNeY_mAkErZ, Loozer-Villz, and -cOOl_blOO-. His server name was I'z_Never_B_Fat and as usual he was winning. The only reason he even bothered to play was that he was bored out of his mind. He had completely finished re-reviewing and re-reading what data they had on the Yotsuba group and now was actually about to fall asleep on the job.

_'Well don't we just hate our life today? At least Misa is out on a date with Light'_, His inner voice commented nastily.

"Indeed," L murmured

There was a loud bang next to him as Matsuda face-planted the table. "Why does today seem more boring than usual? Why does Light get to go out on dates and I can't? Why are you playing internet hearts? Why-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SHUT THE BLODDY HELL UP?" L shouted while he simultaneously banged his fist on the stretch of desk in front of him. Matsuda's face was white with shock as he stared wide-eyed at him.

'_Crap,'_ he thought, _'I slipped up and let him out… damn it!'_

L stood up and with a quick apology, left the building, grabbing his shoes on the way out.

L had no particular plan as he wandered about aimlessly all he knew was that he absolutely _had_ to get away from the task force even if it was only temporary. After about twenty minutes of speed walking blindly, he found himself in one of the larger parks that dotted the city. He didn't know what had possessed his inner self to take his body here of all places.

_'I need something sweet,'_ He thought glumly as he sat crouched on a bench in the shade.

He sat there for some time not really focusing on anything in particular. He casually noted what people in the park were doing as they passed him. A woman in pink workout clothes jogged past him with an iPod in her ears. An old couple strolled by arm in arm. A young teenager on a skateboard whizzed by in bright clothes. A young woman with black and blue hair was hosting a yoga class of about eight or nine people in their early-

'_Wait a second… black and blue hair?'_ L looked more closely at the young woman and chuckled. _'Well I'll be damned.'_

The young woman was Ebony. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail and was dressed in black yoga pants and a bright green tank top. She was exhibiting a back bend in which she had to bend her right leg at the knee and bringing it up so that it touched her abdomen. L couldn't help but note how her body curved in a perfect semi-circle. Her arms were well toned and her muscles threw shadows when she strained her upper body into a sharper curve towards the ground.

'_Mmmmmm… can't help but wonder…,'_ He heard himself think as his body became warm. L laughed,_'She'd kick my ass,'_ he thought as he reined in his explicit thoughts.

"Everyone, understand how to get into this pose? If so, please attempt it." L watched as Ebony flowed out of the pose by straightening her right leg until it was over her torso, creating an acute angle with the ground. Then, she pushed off the ground with her left foot, creating enough momentum to carry her lower body over her upper and landing her into a crouch with a light sigh. She righted herself, stretched onto her toes, and reached up with her hands, 'mmm-ing' in delight. Looking at her class, Ebony began assisting those who seemed to be having trouble, gently encouraging and pushing people to their physical limits.

L just watched as one by one the students achieved the pose; albeit not nearly the perfect, graceful arch that Ebony had done but still varying degrees of skill shown by each person. It was rather surprising. Ebony then congratulated everyone on a job well done and dismissed every one for a fifteen minute water break. L stood from his crouch on his bench and walked -feeling rather clumsy and awkward after witnessing such grace- over to where Ebony sat with her water bottle in the dappled shade of a rather large tree.

"May I join you and your class your gracefulness?" L was attempting to be funny… and doubting that it was working.

Ebony looked up at the sound of his voice and all but choked on the water she had only just swallowed before the sound of her giggles crept between coughs. She looked at L with a surprised but amused face. "La- I mean, Ryuga, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be working around this time of day," she said with a pleasantly surprised tone.

L shrugged, "I was but when I finished early, and with nothing else to do, I began playing 'Internet Hearts'. Then I yelled at Matsuda for being the talkative idiot that he is and left." Looking back on what happened earlier that day; L noticed how silly it probably seemed.

Ebony nodded sympathetically, "I know exactly how you feel Ryuga. I've done the same thing several times before to one of my brothers," she said as she leaned back on her hands while looking up at L. "You should try to get more sleep. You're starting to look like the boogie man," she said with a smirk.

L rolled his eyes, "I'm only the boogie man to giant mass murders like Kira, no one else." L crouched on the ground next to the dark haired woman, staring at the blades of grass and fallen leaves the whole time.

_'Afraid that she'll read your mind through your eyes like she used to? Scared that she'll find the picture show of her in your imagination? I would be… if I were anyone else but he great detective L.'_ His inner self was just so very full of himself today after the outburst with Matsuda earlier.

"So… how's Light doing with this case? I mean, I know he's still a suspect and all but he's also helping you with some of the brain work right? I also heard about the um… the- err… handcuff situation a few months ago…" Ebony said the last sentence with an air of worry and awkwardness. L just laughed.

"Don't worry. I am still very much attracted to women." _'Woman,'_ he corrected mentally. "The handcuffs were necessary in order for me to determine whether or not Light was innocent. I am still not certain of his innocence but after several months of investigation and Kira's killings continuing without fail, I had next to no choice but release Light-kun. He is quite bright though. For someone so young, I mean." Abruptly L looked Ebony dead in the eyes, "Tell me Miss Ebony, can you discern what my 'Sweetest Sweet' might possibly be?" L gazed into her ocean colored orbs.

Ebony blinked, "Um… your mean this famous Sweetest Sweet that Light was ranting about the other night and how ridiculous your assumptions were?"

L nodded, "They aren't assumptions if they're true. Then they're facts."

Ebony giggled, "Whatever you say Ryuga. Let me have the rest of this yoga class to think on it and I'll let you know." With that, she stood and moved towards the group of young adults stretching as they waited on their instructor.

L couldn't help but hope that she figured it out. If she did that meant that not only was she smarter than her dear cousin the Kira suspect but was also attracted to L as he was to her… Which, of course, he hoped she was. Also, if he could prove that Ebony was capable of investigating just as well as Light could she could quite possibly assist the Task Force with the Kira investigation.

_'Wait, what the hell am I thinking? There is no way in hell that Ebony is going to be involved in this case any more than she already is. She's in more than enough danger due to her relationship with me… even if we're only friends.'_

_'Friends for now any way,'_his inner voice commented smugly.

_'Look at her, and then look at me, she's probably not as interested as I'd like to believe. She's gorgeous and I'm strange and skinny. She has everything going for her where as I'm posing as three different people at once just to stay alive. She would have to be completely insane to want to stick around me for any longer than necessary. There's maybe a 20% chance that Ebony cares about me and only a 4.43% chance that she could ever come close to loving me as more than just a childhood friend.'_

L wandered back over to his bench and sat there in his usual odd position, watching the Yoga practitioners bend and twist. Their motions seem to become less strenuous and less complex, which, L believed, meant that the class was winding down to a close. He watched Ebony sit cross-legged on the grass then asked the class to join her in their usual meditation. L knew that she would more than likely use this time to "meditate" on his Sweetest Sweet question.

_**Thank you for reading :D If you review I promise I'll love you forever! :P**_


	7. Chapter 7

I have decided that this story will not be continued. After reading over this story and seeing how bad it is compared to my current style, I've decided that it will in fact be put on a permanent hiatus and will not be continued. I apologize to everyone who may be following me or this story :/


End file.
